Ring of Greed
by sorahime345
Summary: When one's wish is granted, it costs the wish of another. When a mysterious ring saves Sonic's life, it costs the life of his arch-nemesis, Dr. Eggman. Who would have thought that a mere wishing ring could cost the life and sanity of Sonic's loved ones? A story of greed and the lengths someone would take to get what they want.
1. Chapter 1: Mysterious Ring

_**Mobius Headline News Year XX:**_

 _ **Sonic the Hedgehog assassinated Dr Eggman Robotnik**_

 _On Wave Ocean district, a sudden explosive mayhem occurred at 12:30 p.m. Witnesses claimed that it was a regular showdown between the blue blur hero of Mobius_ _ **Sonic the Hedgehog**_ _and the evil scientist_ _ **Dr Eggman**_ _until the unexpected happened. According to Jean the Seal, a part time sailor working in Wave Ocean, the mad scientist nearly killed the blue blur for the first time in decades. Jean persistently claimed that he saw blood oozing out from the blue hedgehog._

" _There is lots of blood and blood, I'm not even kidding!" Jean stated. "I was convinced our local hero would die and we'll all be doomed for good!"_

 _Right after it took place, a spark ignited within Dr Robotnik's giant_ _ **Egg Fighter**_ _and led into a dramatic explosion. The severe conflagration caused significant damage in the vicinity and_ _ **stole Dr Eggman's life**_ _._ _ **Sonic the hedgehog was found alive**_ _albeit with major casualties._

 _The real cause of the explosion remained anonymous. Local engineers inspected Dr Eggman's Egg Fighter to pick up miscalculation in the late doctor's creation but found none. They also interrogated Sonic and his sidekick_ _ **Miles Tails Prower**_ _whether they hid an unknown explosive that triggered the detonation._

 _The case closed with an assumption that luck protected the blue hedgehog. It was a privilege given to the blue daredevil by the gods._

* * *

 **Present:**

"If you are not going to open that door, I would shatter it to bits!" a red echidna announced petulantly. His eyes glowered at the brown door, which showed no sign opening as if nobody was inside the house at the moment.

The two tailed fox sighed, consoling his fiery friend for the umpteenth time. "Getting angry won't solve anything, Knuckles. If Sonic needs some space, then we will give him time."

Knuckles' eyes softened and turned to Tails with a frown. "But it has been two weeks! The coward has been hiding since Baldy Nose-hair passed away."

Miles Tails Prower could do nothing but nod. Since Dr Eggman's death, the young fox's sidekick had been shutting himself from the rest of the world. At first, Tails believed Sonic was trying to evade the media that approached him for overthrowing Mobius' biggest threat, but concern began to dwell inside the young fox when he absolutely heard nothing from the blue hedgehog.

Every day, Tails' eyes fell upon his retro-style flip phone. Sonic's messages stopped coming. Loneliness crept him to the bone, and the young fox poured all of his frustration to the older red echidna. However, it only added the fuel to the fire of Knuckles' annoyance towards Sonic's peculiar behaviour that continued for each passing day.

"Should we leave him a note just like usual?" Tails asked with a weak smile. "I brought a chili dog for him too."

Knuckles looked at his friend sympathetically. "You at least have the mind to care about his diet. Look at him, ungrateful bastard."

Tails placed a box of chilli dogs on the ground by the door. He remembered the hot dog guy in Sonic's regular hot dock shack asked the prower about Sonic's whereabouts. Many people cared about Sonic's disappearance. Tails wondered if anyone cared if he vanished without a word one day. Would anyone even bother to seek for his trail?

"What's with the ugly face, kid?" Knuckles' voice piped up, pulling the fox from his trance. "I smell some unpleasant thinking you got there."

Tails' cheeks went rosy and chuckled awkwardly. "I am fine."

A light smile played on the corners of the echidna's lips. "Good boy, let's go. Let's hangout somewhere before we called it a day. What about hitting the arcade?"

Tails's face lit up and finally, he grinned. "Sounds great. Let's call the others too!"

"Yeah…and leave the poor loser behind to miss all the fun!" Knuckles purposely rose his voice and stared at the door behind him. He didn't sense any footsteps behind the door as usual. In spite of his external rough demeanour, Knuckles couldn't say he wasn't worried for his blue old rival. He gave one last look at the house before leaving.

After counting his friends' departing footsteps, the blue hedgehog finally moved a muscle and exhaled deeply. He hated how fear had dominated his waking thought. It was just his friends' for goddamn sake.

Sonic didn't know when or how did he start trying to run away from all of his peers since Dr Eggman's death. Was he supposed to be…ecstatic right? He won against his lifetime nemesis.

However, there was something that wasn't right.

It was not him who defeated Dr Eggman.

It was luck.

Or so he thought.

The blue hedgehog slowly climbed down the bed. Dizziness spurred on his forehead. Scratching his quills, the blue hedgehog stiffly made his way to his drawer. For the past few days, he only moved around the house to obtain the chilli dog from Tails and the toilet. Sonic wondered his lack of mobility lately would slow him down for his future adventures. Speaking of adventurers, Sonic wasn't even sure if he would seek for one at this state.

He looked into the mirror and saw a coward. "What the hell?" he muttered under his breath.

As he ran a hand through his quills, he shakily opened the drawers beneath. He paused breathing. Sweats pooled on his forehead. Pulling his lips into a thin line, he opened the drawer.

His eyes fell upon the blue and glowing ring sitting in the centre. The sight lurched his stomach and formed nausea within him.

Because Sonic wasn't the one who killed Dr Eggman.

It was this ring.

* * *

 **One week ago:**

On that day, Dr. Eggman's weapon of the day happened to be the giant and upgraded Egg Pawn. Egg Pawns were the simplest design out of all Dr Eggman's creation and the easiest to beat. The moment Sonic laid his eyes upon the gigantic simple machine, he knew his victory was secured. He briefly glanced upwards, trying to get a closer look at the man with long moustache behind the translucent glass situated nearby the robot's 'eyes'.

"You won't get away this time, rodent!" Dr Eggman's high pitched – albeit signature – voice echoed from the _Egg Pawn._ "I have installed your psychical and kinetic reading data into this updated and beloved creation of mine! Years and years of severe defeat seemed to bore its fruit. _Hohohohoho!_ "

Sonic sighed sharply. His green beads lazily traced the features of Eggman's _updated and beloved creation'._ Judging by the sight of it, it reminded the blue hedgehog of the regular orange rodents he found during his adventurers but this time it was way bigger in size. Sonic outwardly chuckled. Seemed like Eggman was running out of model ideas.

"Seems like you need another drill in the creative factory!" Sonic teased with a grin.

Dr Eggman responded Sonic's taunt with a wide, evil grin. "All right then, show me how to do the _drill,_ mister Sonic!"

An ominous feeling settled on Sonic's chest, but the blue hedgehog brushed his momentarily gut instinct with a fearless grin. "Lesson's starting! Make sure to take notes, Eggman!"

With that, their battle began.

The Egg Pawn shot red lasers from his eyes. Sonic effortlessly dodged the incoming electric blocks and formed a spin dash, aiming the robot's leg. The Egg Pawn rose its feet, hovering above the blue hedgehog. Even though Sonic was dominated by the looming shadow of Egg Pawn's leg, the blue blur merely sunk into his charging position before he sprung towards the robot's leg, smashing it to pieces.

The Egg Pawn's left leg had been annihilated. The gigantic robot collided with the ground. The earth shook with a low hum. At this state, the robot looked as if it was done for, but it didn't resist to defeat. Its hands started growing fireballs in all directions, causing up the minor fire in the tropic area. Sonic frowned at the sight. He felt the sudden urge to wrap things quickly before the blaze ascends further.

"Such original sight," Sonic said sarcastically. "But I don't give you points for this one."

"Are you angry, hedgehog?" Dr Eggman asked him with amusement.

"Nah, I'm more pumped up than ever!" Sonic tried to keep his demeanour constant. "This is just the beginning!"

No, it wasn't. Sonic regretted his word choices the moment a blanket of gas exploded from the Egg Pawn. The air turned thick, foggy and emitted a poisonous smell. Not only it spoiled the environment further, an interminable ache grew inside Sonic and caused him to cough relentlessly. At this rate, Sonic could barely see anything.

Then Sonic saw red.

Followed by a sharp, excruciating pain aching on in his chest, back and legs.

He saw blood.

His blood.

The blue hedgehog' eyes widened, registering the events unfolding before him. When the moment struck him like a lightning, the pain escalated to his nerves to the point it triggered his scream. Sonic coughed blood. The said liquid splattered to this sneakers, staining his shoes with fresh blood.

He stiffly tilted his head downwards. His eyes flashed in horror the moment he saw a pair of silver drills grew between his chest and back quills.

"What…the…. hell?" he muttered shakily. The sound of his shaky voice added the salt to his glaring fatal wound.

"How's the _drill?_ Mister hedgehog?" Dr Eggman sneered from above, genuine glee painted across his features. "Who would have expected that my precious classic Egg Pawn would grow drills from his right leg after you disabled the left one? Well for your information, the drills would grow after you destroy either the left or right leg!"

Sonic forced a grin. He felt blood oozed from his lips as well. "So the fog is just a distraction for you to play your cards? I am really impressed, Eggman."

"Well it may be too late for you to feel this sentiment," Dr Eggman spoke in a cold voice. "Since you are going to die anyway."

Sonic exhaled sharply. He could felt his visions fading like a broken television. Everything went blurry and the blue hedgehog couldn't even feel his skin anymore.

This was it.

Everything was over.

Sonic couldn't feel anything. Was it defeat? Humiliation? In fact, Sonic felt nothing than relief. He shifted his fading gaze to the drill planted above his stomach. The menacing silver weapon was coated with his blood. Once Dr Eggman pulled the giant drill out of his body, Sonic knew the excess loss of blood would end his life.

Was this the end for him?

Sonic smiled. He really wished he could still see Tails grow as a mechanic, Knuckles actually finding his own kind again somewhere in the future, Amy and Cream actually grew up and witness all his friends going through the process of adulthood.

But then, his fate had been decided.

Sonic could just smile. He relaxed his body, letting the pain taking over his body.

The drill slowly pulled itself away from his body. Sonic coughed blood in the process. If only Dr Eggman could remove it faster, but Sonic knew the doctor was witnessing this moment with delight.

Suddenly in the midst of his shrinking vision, he saw a blue sparkling ring from above.

Then he heard a voice.

" _What is your wish?"_

Sonic knew he was hallucinating due to the agony heaved on his body. He whispered anyways.

"To…be…alive…"

" _Understood."_

Everything was black for a moment.

Then like a flipped switch, a large explosion occurred. Sonic opened his eyes and saw…

The Egg Pawn had been blown to bits.

The remaining intact parts of the broken machine was bathed with fire and smoke. Sonic saw a deranged man sitting in the middle of the machine. His stomach dropped when he realised it was Dr Eggman. His body and facial features were deranged by the fire to the point Sonic couldn't recognise him anymore.

Then Sonic touched his stomach where his wounds were.

Sonic's eyes flew wide in horror.

His wounds were gone.

* * *

 **A/N= It has been two years since I started writing again! I will try to update all I can! I always wanna try to write a Sonic fanfiction and try to stray it from the norm.**

 **Please leave reviews! Your reviews are well appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2: Rules of the Game

**A/N= Hi guys I am back! I hope you guys are really liking this story I am trying my best to write this coz Sonic fics are really rare nowadays.**

 **Reviews and critics are well appreciated!**

* * *

In the middle of an arid desert, a blue hedgehog winded through the 360-degree round shaped boulder. Even though the scenery was meticulously dull, it was the perfect weather for a run. Sonic shifted his gaze around his surroundings with a smirk, watching everything ran past him in a blur.

Humming his favourite tune, Sonic envisioned his lunch for the day. Would it be his favourite chilli dogs in the Station Square's waggon? Or Gery the Weasel's new chilli dog stand opened recently in Green Hill? The blue hedgehog propelled forward at high speed, giddily excited.

Suddenly, a voice from above cut his chilli dog porn. "Hey, Sonic! Look up!"

Followed by the humming sound of tornado's engine, Sonic regarded his friends with a grin. "Yo Tails! Long time no see! Oh and hey Knux!"

The red echidna stiffly stationed at the plane's dashboard responded with a light nod. "Eggman's up to no good again. We gotta do something before his deadly scheme escalates."

Sonic's stomach grumbled. He stifled a sigh. "Phew! The old guy just can't go with his plans at the right time, isn't he?"

Tails chuckled dryly. "Evil strikes anytime, Sonic."

"Just how I like it!" Sonic said sarcastically. "All right then! Let's kick some Eggy-ass and…. can we get something for lunch afterwards?"

"Ditto that. What's the closest location for food, Tails?" Knuckles actually agreeing with Sonic.

Tails frowned and peered at his search engine hesitantly. As he typed in for the closest food location, Tails felt disturbed at the fact that he was looking up at food stalls while a threat was looming on their doorstep.

"A saloon nearby selling Mexican food. I could do with Smoke Rabbit sticks."

Sonic's eyes glittered at the sight of a coiling black smoke to the sky. A wide grin creased on his lips when he saw a familiar round-shaped object floated around the calamity a few miles ahead.

"We found our goal guys!" Sonic exclaimed and hurtled forward.

"Let's kick some ass!" Knuckles followed. The echidna seemed in a good mood today, which was rare.

Sonic grinned at Knuckles. "You are wrong, Knux! Let's kick some ass and end the day with some chilli nachos!"

Knuckles frowned. Whether it was because Sonic was picking him as usual ( even though the red echidna tried his very best to stay nice) or at the mention of chili nachos. Knuckles wasn't fond of spicy things.

* * *

Sonic yearned for his adventure days back. He hungered for the sliver of courage. He missed talking and joking with his loved ones. He missed the days when he was high and free, taken by the wind, not afraid of the consequences laid before him.

But now? Sonic was crippled with fear, uncertainty and worthlessness. The negative feelings never subdued but grew stronger like the fat muscles cooking on his knees.

By the of each and every day, Sonic's resolve to stand up and face the world crashed into shambles by some ominous episodes conjuring up to his brain, like the mysterious ring that rigged his ego.

Sonic wondered why he turned out to be so frail. Did he feel empty because his old nemesis was no longer around to keep him busy? Sonic knew they were petty excuses to hold him down just like every other one thousand and one reasons which glued Sonic to depression.

Depression wasn't the only thing keeping him. Paranoia enjoyed his company as well. Sonic screamed at the sight of his phone. Sonic screamed at the sight of his bed. Sonic screamed at the sight of the chilli dogs Tails placed at his doorstep.

Sonic hated this. This was out of his character.

It wasn't even related to the ring anymore. Deep down under his depressing dumpster, Sonic could feel that _he was being controlled._ By what? By his crippling emotions? Or an unknown force?

Deep down in his sober consciousness, Sonic knew that the latter wasn't incorrect.

And in order to confirm his suspicion, Sonic asked the ring.

He doggedly approached to the wardrobe and pulled the drawers, revealing the blue glowing blue ring. The sight of it nearly made him vomit, but Sonic pinched his stomach harder until his abdomen went white to resist the urge.

For the first time in weeks, he finally spoke to the ring.

"What…. are…you?" his voice stuttered uncharacteristically.

The ring wasted no time to respond. It glittered in response.

" _I am a ring born from your desires."_

Sonic furrowed his brows in annoyance. Strangely, he welcomed the irritation feeling inside him. It gave him another emotion aside from depression, and best of all, he started to feel a little bit like himself again.

"What…do you mean?" His brain slowly tangled, letting Sonic forming proper sentences again.

It took a long moment before the ring responded. _"I am born during your time in need. A desperate plea, if I may put. I come to those who plea during life and death moments."_

Sonic's eyes flew wide. His green iris went radiant. For the first time in weeks, Sonic's mind was distracted by something other than his depression. He stroke the ring carefully before the ring vibrated beneath his fingers.

"Look you are healing. It seems like you could win the game this time."

Sonic's heart leapt. He gripped the ring tighter. "What do you mean?"

The ring glowed brighter as if it was smiling. " _You are pulled into a game of desires, Sonic the Hedgehog. It seems like Dr Eggman give you a free ticket to this game by his careless death."_

At the mention of Eggman's name, Sonic expected the nausea wave to crash over his body, but to his amazement, Sonic felt nothing of the sort. He stood tall and still. The hedgehog took advantage of his clear mind.

"So how do you know Eggman?"

"He was my opponent's master." The ring bellowed. "Eggman has a ring as well, and that's how he try to kill you. He wished for your death."

Sonic expected his episode to reel back to his brain.

But nothing happened. Sonic took a deep breath, and to his relief, his chest felt lighter than before. What exactly was happening?

"But...how did he die?" Sonic asked.

" _It is because you have more Ring Souls than he did. You earned ten Ring Souls when you first respond to my call."_

Sonic scratched his head. "What's this soul thing?"

" _A Ring Soul feeds us. You can collect more ring souls by doing the things we are telling you to do based on your desires. One wish costs ten Ring Souls. Back then, Dr Eggman never anticipates that the ring would find you, so he didn't collect enough Ring Souls and ended up paying the consequences with his life."_

Sonic's jaw dropped. He scratched his head with a perplexed look on his face. He could feel all of his negative feelings ebbed away like a water trickling into the sewer. Everything felt very unnatural to the hedgehog. Before Sonic could press more question, the ring continued.

"When one's wish is granted, it costs the wish of another. The victim's punishment is that his wish is reversed against him."

At that, Sonic gulped. A deep sense of foreboding crawled to his skin. "Not only because of the Ring Souls thing, but Eggman's death...is because his wish is reversed."

"Convenient, isn't it?"

Sonic gripped his fist and snapped. "Hell, not! This is a sick! What kind of game is this?"

"This is a game!" the ring echoed. "And what if I told you the game has started since Eggman's death? And it has been ongoing ever since."

Sonic glared at the ring. "What do you mean?"

"What if I tell you that...your depression lasts because someone else wishes for it?" the ring said in a matter if fact voice.'

Sonic's eyebrows raised. He curled his hands into a fist and growled. "Like hell, I would believe you!"

"The great Sonic the hedgehog stuck in depression for weeks is out of his character!" the ring roared with a high pitched laughter. "But look Sonic, now you are healing! Because you are one step ahead against whatever who wishes for your doom."

Sonic looked at the ring sceptically. "Did I gain any Ring Souls for talking with you?"

"You just obtain 10 Ring Souls from our first real conversation!"

Sonic flailed his arms. "Whatever! Well is this really why I'm no longer depressed?"

Sonic thought everything was too surreal. Was he going to let one simple ring to control his fate?

Suddenly, someone rapped on his door.

Sonic shoved the ring back to the drawer. The blue hedgehog sprinted towards the door and swayed the door open.

"Sonic...is that really you?"

Stood before Sonic was a pink hedgehog with a fruit basket around her arms, Amy Rose.


End file.
